Iced Over
by Dusk 'till Gone
Summary: Akito was never one to get involved in conflict, but sometimes the worst of things can lead someone to something special to them.
1. Chapter 1

The brisk winter wind was harsh, any and all snowflakes blended together to blur the area. Amongst the snow was one lone figure, shuffling through the dense low mounds. It stood at around 5'9, covered in snow in dark black, from jacket to sneakers. Its hair was a shoulder length light brown, same as its eyes. While trudging through the snow the figure mumbled, "Why is it snowing? It's almost Spring, it hasn't snowed in weeks, but then randomly a blizzard hits." The figure, by the voice it was male, kept shuffling until stopping.

He turned his head to the left to see a highly blurred figure on a park bench. He walked closer to it, out of curiosity, and noticed that the closer he got, the lighter the snow fell. By the time he reached the bench he was surrounded by swirling snow, but around the bench was clear.

He looked down to see a woman with chin length, light brown hair slightly crouching on the bench in nothing but a blood splattered, formerly white, lab coat. Her head was directed at the ground, as if she didn't notice the snowstorm around her. He looked at her carefully before speaking, "Are you alright?"

She didn't seem to hear him but she slowly lifted her head, and quietly whispered, "Broken, unwanted."

He looked at her face and saw that she was quite beautiful, however her eyes looked blank despite the light chestnut brown they were. "You're leg is broken?" He asked tentatively, quickly checking what little he could see of her leg.

She shook her head and replied quietly, "No my body is not broken, I am." She looked back towards the ground, showing that she wanted what little conversation there was to end. Instead of leaving, like she expected him to, he sat down next to her while removing his jacket to reveal a plain black long sleeve shirt. He placed his jacket on her shoulders, which caused her head to slowly turn in his direction. For the first time that night her eyes showed something other than a blank abyss, confusion.

It wasn't exactly the first thing he would've liked to see, but he took it as a small victory. "I'm not sure if you noticed but there's a blizzard around us, and you're not really dressed for it," He hesitated before continuing, "or anything really." after his explanation she pulled the jacket in tighter. "If you don't mind me asking what do you mean when you say that you're broken?"

She looked at him for a moment before looking to the concrete, and letting her voice slowly explain. "I am broken, because I am unable to be winged." She slowly looked back at him and it was obvious that her explanation raised more questions than answered.

'Unable to be winged? How, in any way, does that answer my question?' By the time he was finished with his thoughts her head had dropped down again. "I'm sorry, but what do you mean that you can't be winged?"

She didn't bother to lift her head to continue, "I can't become an Ashikabi's sekirei and be useful to them. Or anyone now."

Everything she said confused him more than anything. "I might be annoying you by now and I'm sorry if I am, but can you explain what a sekirei and ashikabi are, and why you can't be winged?"

She nodded slowly before explaining further, "An ashikabi is a human that each sekirei looks for. They are the person that each sekirei will love and protect. There are 108 sekirei and we must all compete in the sekirei plan. It is a competition that we must battle in, to win the right to stay with our ashikabi." He was disgusted by how in order to stay with someone a sekirei loved they had to fight. "I am unable to be winged because during adjustments to weaken all sekirei's power, I was chosen to be the test subject for many experiments. The scientists wanted to understand if the winging process could be stopped."

"It can't right?!" he yelled, hoping that it couldn't. It would be cruel to her if among 108 others, she would be the only that would never find the one person special to her.

She was slightly shocked that this random man beside her would react over something that had absolutely nothing to do with him. She lifted her head to look at him and immediately saw that his face showed absolutely nothing but worry and hope. Instead of looking back to the sidewalk she looked right into his eyes. "It can. I was forced to swallow little pills and drink strange liquids. One day I was in great pain, after the pills and liquids, and when I looked into a mirror my sekirei crest was on my forehead."

His eyes snapped straight to her forehead and noticed that behind her hair was a mark. It looked to be a bird above and attached to a yin yang symbol. Beside the symbol were four marks, two on each side that looked to be dash marks. The entire mark was a reddish orange, close to the way a sunset would look.

When he looked back at her eyes she ended her story, "After I saw my crest everything had gone blank. When I awoke all the scientists were dead and I was wearing this coat. I left the building and wandered to this spot, where I sat alone until you came."

He didn't know what to do. This woman he listened to so intently, had gone through a volatile experience, and yet through the recounting of her tale she never showed any emotion and her voice never faltered. He wasn't sure if he could do anything for her, his brain couldn't think of anything. So, he shut it off.

He grabbed her shoulders gently and slowly pulled her into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her back and slowly whispered into her ear, "I'm sorry."

She was confused at this he had pulled her into him so softly and even apologized for something he didn't do. But what baffled her even further was the warm feeling that began spreading through her heart. It was so relaxing and comforting, though whether it was the warmth or his embrace she wasn't sure.

"Why are you apologizing? You have done nothing." she questioned.

He didn't let go of her to reply, "Because, it's horrible. No one deserves something so special to them taken away, regardless of what they've done. Everyone deserves to find the one person that's special to them, that they can love and will be loved just the same. It just isn't fair to you."

She slowly raised her arms and returned the continuing embrace. Once her arms touched his back the snowstorm suddenly stopped in mid-air and all the snow dropped, and the warmth in her chest continued to grow.

Eventually he let go of her and slid back to see her face. Her beautifully pale skin was slightly red, which caused his face to darken and warm up. He looked around for a distraction, and when he took notice of the lack of snow he smiled and said, "Hey, it finally stopped snowing. I guess we just didn't notice." His smile moved to her while he stood up stretching his limbs as far as they would go. The warmth in her chest shrunk the moment he stood up, and she was close to depression thinking that he was leaving her.

Instead of leaving he placed his hand in front of her. She looked at it and began to remove his jacket, thinking it was what he wanted. He smiled at her and then reached for her hand and pulled her up to him. He let go of her hand but quickly lifted her arms up and placed them through the sleeves of his jacket before zipping it up. He was lucky, it was just large enough to cover her rather large chest, and long enough to go half way down her thighs. Her arms though were obviously too short for the massive jacket, reaching only half way through the sleeves.

He chuckled at how ridiculous and cute she looked, like a little girl wearing her older brother's jacket. "Well at least it's not too small. I don't know why my mom sent me such a big jacket." He grabbed her hand and quietly said, "I hope you don't mind if I take you back to my apartment." It took him a minute to realize how his sentence sounded, "No! I mean so you could maybe have something to eat! I-I wouldn't think about doing anything to you."

He thought he was safe, but instead it got worse, "Do you not find me attractive?" she sounded a little sad.

His face became a darker shade of crimson from her question, before trying to explain to her, "No! I think you're very attractive, beautiful even. It's just that we haven't known each other for very long, we don't even know each other's name a-"

"Akitsu."

"What?"

"My name is Akitsu."

He smiled from relief that they were off the stressful topic, but also from how pleasant her name was to hear. "My name is Akito, Akito Otonashi." He smiled again and the warmth in Akitsu's chest came back. Before he could say anything else Akitsu's stomach growled, which caused him to laugh while she blushed.

He tugged her hand slightly as if to ask if she would go with him. She nodded her response but without a smile like he had hoped. Akito wished he would see her smile once by the end of the day. But instead of voicing his thoughts he simply smiled and began walking with her hand in his.

Until they heard a voice that sounded just a bit deeper than a child's, "Excuse me, But I think you're running off with my toy." Akito turned around to see a boy that looked to be quite a bit younger than him, and shorter by about several inches. He had light brown hair and eyes of the same color. He wore a white outfit that that made him reek of wealth, behind him stood a rather tall man with silver hair and gray eyes. He was dressed in black except for the bright orange scarf around his neck. He was holding onto a long black sheath, clearly containing a sword.

Akito moved Akitsu behind him before his entire demeanor changed, "Who are you? And what do you mean?" He changed from a nice, caring young man, to a person that would likely stand in front of anything without fear.

The teenage boy didn't seem to care that Akito was glaring at him with a fire hot enough to turn him into ash, he simple spoke calmly. "That's rather rude. Why not start with introductions? I am Hayato Mikogami, and this is Mutsu. And you are?"

"Santonio Holmes," Akito said, without a trace of sarcasm, "and what do you want?"

"You are a very rude person. As for what I want, is the little broken toy you were trying to run away with." His voice made it obvious how smug he was.

Akito became furious when Mikogami called Akitsu as nothing more than a person's possession. He was about to yell out at Mikogami but stopped himself when Akitsu walked by him. And so Akito reverted back to the way he was when he met Akitsu. "Akitsu, what are you doing?" He asked in a hushed tone.

"I am going to Master Mikogami. I can be useful to him." She sounded so calm, like she didn't mind be treated as someone's personal play thing.

"Well it seems she has made her choice. Let's leave now Mutsu." The stoic man did nothing but nod in acknowledgement. Akitsu didn't look back like Akito had hoped, so he tried to stop her.

"Akitsu, please don't go." She just kept walking, he thought maybe she didn't hear him so talked louder, not really thinking what to say, "Akitsu, I need you!" That was what made her stop.

She looked back at him and quietly said, "What?" She sounded the same, t her eyes showed something so faint. As if she hadn't felt it in a very long time.

Akito picked his head up and smiled slightly that he got her to stop. So, he kept going, "Akitsu I want- no, I need you. Please?" He held his hand out hoping she would go with him. He wasn't sure why he felt like he wouldn't live without her. Was it sympathy; was he just sorry for her? The only question he could answer; was if he needed her.

Akitsu looked back at Mikogami, who was standing a few feet away clearly agitated that she was hesitating, and then back at Akito. The only person that had made her feel like she was reacting to someone, though she knew she could never really react to anyone, but he made her feel that way. Then her gaze dropped to his hand, it was one of the hands that held her lovingly and the same one that had grabbed her hand.

Then she looked at the jacket that she was almost completely shrouded in. It smelled like him and it was still warm on the inside despite how cold it was. She took one last look at Mikogami before walking towards Akito and grabbing his hand. Akito was ecstatic; Akitsu had decided to go with him. He looked at Mikogami and smiled.

Mikogami simply sighed and said, "Mutsu, bring her hear."

"Yes, Mikogami." Mutsu simply turned towards Akito and Akitsu, and drew his sword. The blade glistened in the moonlight before both it and Mutsu seemingly vanished. Akito wasn't able to stay shocked at Mutsu's speed for very long before a long gash was cut into the concrete. When Akito looked up from the gash Mutsu was standing only a few feet away from him and Akitsu. When Mutsu charged forward Akito grabbed Akitsu's hand and began running as fast as he could.

Mutsu was about to cut them off but stopped when he heard Mikogami call out to him, "Mutsu come back. We'll just come back for her another day." Mutsu nearly stopped on a dime, and put his sword back in its sheath.

He looked on as Akito and Akitsu rounded the corner out of the park, before turning back and saying, "Yes Mikogami."


	2. Chapter 2

His legs burned, pleading for relief that didn't seem to come. He wanted to stop, he needed to stop. But he couldn't, he needed to keep Akitsu safe from that kid. No, kid would mean he was human. Anyone that treated people like possessions or play things weren't human. Not according to Akito that was._ That; man what the hell was he? There's no way he could do something like that. _Akito's thoughts were swirling, all focused on that man; Mutsu. He looked back at Akitsu to see that she didn't seem fazed by their nonstop running. She was neither breathing heavily nor was she sweating, though neither could be said for Akito.

He only kept running from pure adrenaline, from start to never ending finish. He soon felt his sleeve being slightly tugged; he looked back at Akitsu to see her arm pointing behind them. When his eyes drifted up he relished in his view, no one was following them. His body soon stopped before he let go of Akitsu and he dropped to the sidewalk.

He was panting heavily when he spoke, "We lost them." His voice was dry and grating against his throat.

"No one followed us, Master." Akitsu said quietly.

Akito looked up at her, his chest heaving making his lungs burn with fire hotter than most of what he could imagine. His throat had dried but he still spoke despite the uncomfortable sensation, "If they… never… followed us… why didn't… you tell… me?"

She quickly looked to the street, desperate not to see his eyes, and quietly said, "I'm sorry Master. I did not think that you wished to know." She quickly looked to him and bowed down to her waist, "I promise to do better." Her voice while almost monotonous; still made him crack at how apologetic she sounded.

When he shifted his direction towards her, he sprang up and slightly held his head, _Damn head rush. _He grabbed her shoulders gently and lifted her up so she was standing straight up. His breathing and voice had almost evened out when he spoke to her, "Akitsu its fine you don't need to apologize; there's nothing for you to be sorry about, and you don't need to try to be better."

He smiled at her for a moment and then gently hugged her. The warmth in her chest came back and it made her unsteady, just enough to make her lean into him for support. But she liked how close she was to him it made her feel like he really was her ashikabi. "Also, can you not call me Master? It makes me a little uncomfortable."

She nodded her head, still in his arms, "Yes Master." He sighed and looked straight ahead before letting her go. He noticed that she almost tried to pull him back against her own body, but she stopped herself. He smiled at her, almost, gesture and opted for grabbing her hand. He saw her face gain a slightly deeper shade of red which caused his smile to become wider.

He began to walk down the sidewalk with her small hand in his, and rounded the corner and sighed in relief. _Good, at least I dragged near my apartment._ They kept walking down two blocks, still holding hands, and made it to a small two-story apartment complex. The building looked like it was kept in moderately good condition, despite how ratty some of the surrounding buildings looked.

They walked through the first glass door only to step into a small lobby like area, but with only enough room to accommodate two dozen mail slots, and a small trash bin near the slots. Akito let go of Akitsu's hand and walked to the first mail slot. He reached in to his pockets and fished out a key ring with only two keys on it. He grabbed the small yellowish brass key and stuck into the lock. After turning it he grabbed what little mail there was, and after throwing a couple things in the trash bin what was left in his hand was a small blue letter.

Akito smiled and closed the mail slot and pocketed his key. He grabbed Akitsu's hand once more and brought her through the second glass door that led to a small hallway. The hallway accommodated for half of the rooms in the building. Akito dragged Akitsu to the first door and let go of her hand once again to fish for his keys.

His fingers latched onto the small key ring and pulled them out of his pocket. He grabbed the only other key on the ring, it was small and a pure onyx color with a small number one etched onto the side. He proceeded to unlock his door while Akitsu quickly turned around to a small noise behind her. She saw the door in front of her open to reveal a man, clearly not from Japan, with blonde hair and green eyes. He was dressed in a red flannel sweater, tan kakis, and a dog collar and leash around his neck. The leash lead further into the apartment held by a person she could not see.

"Oh I'm sorry Akito; I didn't know you had company." The strange leashed man said.

Akito turned around to see his neighbor as his apartment's door slowly swung open. "Oh, hey," he stopped to see the leash around his neighbor's neck, "Leo. I see that you're a little tied up at the moment. Is there anything you need; sugar, milk, chew toy?"

Leo chuckled slightly before speaking, "Oh Akito; always such a joker. Actually I heard you unlocking your door and thought I'd ask if you had any candles."

Akito stole a glance at Akitsu to see her slightly puzzled face. He moved her into his apartment before answering Leo, "No, I don't, but I think you're about to be taught a new trick." He said pointing at Leo's leash that kept trying to pull him back into his apartment.

"I'll be right there. Thanks any way Akito. See you later." He shut his door and left Akito standing there releasing a sigh.

He turned around to Akitsu and was quickly asked, "Why was that man wearing that?"

He let out another sigh, "Those were some of my neighbors, as for why he was wearing a leash and collar," he hesitated searching for the right way to answer her question without being to descriptive, "they have some strange hobbies. I really don't want to talk about it now.

He ushered her further into his home before walking in and closing the door. "Well welcome to my place." He said with a grand gesture. He chuckled slightly before placing his keys in a bowl next to the door on a small bookshelf. Despite what it was there were no books placed on or in the shelf.

The apartment seemed rather small but still large enough for one person to live in. The living room had a rather large plaid red couch with a few throw pillows tossed in between the back of it and arm rests. In front of the couch was a small coffee table with a small black empty mug and in front of the coffee table was a stand with a T.V. set. Underneath the coffee table and couch was a plain rug, but to the left of it and near the front door was a severely scratched leather chair with a small blanket draped over the back of it.

At the end of the apartment was a small kitchen equipped with a purple stove, silver fridge, and a small sink. There were a few closed wooden cupboards above the stove. To the left was a door that lead to a small backyard with a wooden fence and a clothes line. There were a few windows that gave view to the backyard, but were covered by some blinds.

Next to the windows was a door that lead to the one bedroom, and on the opposite side of the apartment was a door that lead to the bathroom. Akito placed the blue letter he held next to his key bowl, and began walking to the kitchen. He pointed towards the bathroom and spoke without looking back, "That's the bathroom, and you can clean up in there while I start working on some dinner. Akitsu looked at the door he pointed at and began to walk into the room.

It was a rather small room with a shower, instead of a bath and a small sink with a mirror above it. She unzipped the jacket and slightly frowned when his warmth and scent left her body. She removed the bloody coat she still wore and her panties leaving in the small bathroom completely bare. The rest of her body was just as pale as the rest of her body. She turned the water on and made sure that it wasn't very warm before stepping in.

Before she could get her left leg in there was a knock on the door she turned to see the door open just enough for a hand with a towel poke into the room. "Here's a towel for when you get out." She grabbed the towel and placed it on the sink. "Also," Akito started putting his other arm inside of the room showing a large white shirt and blue plaid sweat pants. "here are some clothes after you dry off."

After she grabbed them and placed them over the towel, Akito's arm left the room and the door closed she stepped inside the shower to clean herself.

After a rather lengthy shower she dried herself off and put the shirt and sweat pants, and left the room only to enter into a realm with a delectable scent. She looked to see Akito placing two bowls on the kitchens island each filled with cod fish tofu and soup. Akitsu walked over to the bowls only to look at Akito. He looked at her for a second and lifted his left hand to show a pair of chopsticks. He placed them in front of her and said, "Dig in."

She grabbed the chopsticks and tried to hold them; even looking at how Akito was holding his to try and quickly master the technique only to continually drop them into the bowl.

Akito looked at her to see her difficulty with the wooden utensils, and smiled slightly before grabbing a napkin and the soup soaked chopsticks from her hand. He wiped them off and reached into the bowl to grab a piece of cod fish, before holding in front of her mouth.

She looked at the food and opened her mouth enough for him to slide the fish into her mouth; her cheeks bright red. Once the fish rested on her tongue her taste buds almost danced in excitement and flavor.

"This is very good." She said with her still red cheeks.

"Thank you." Akito said with a smile, "My mom taught me to cook at a young age so I'd be able to feed myself one day, but I am glad that you like it."

He continued to feed her through another two servings of the meal. He was surprised that she could eat that much but chalked it up to being nearly starved in the labs. He silently cursed the, likely deceased people that once used her for experiments. Shaking his head slightly, he put the dirty dishes in the sink before heading into his bedroom; only to return shortly with a blanket and pillow.

He set them up on the couch, and turned back to Akitsu. "I set up the couch for you to sleep on tonight. And tomorrow I'll think of something more permanent. Good night." He went back into his room to start changing clothes.

Inside the room was a large queen size bed with blue bedding, with a small nightstand beside it with a digital clock resting on top. The only other piece of furniture was a large dresser with six drawers for him to store his clothes. He opened the second to last drawer and pulled a white shirt and green plaid sweat pants.

He quickly stripped clean and put on his sleep ware. He climbed into his bed and would have instantly fallen asleep, but his bedroom door slowly opened, causing it to creak rather loudly. He quickly rolled over to see Akitsu trying to walk into his room.

He looked at her before asking, "Akitsu, what are you doing?"

"May I please sleep in here with you Master?"

He would have gently told her no, but didn't have the energy to do so. "Sure." the moment he said that she quickly moved to the other side of the bed before crawling under the covers. He rolled over onto his back and quietly said, "Good night Akitsu."

"Good night, Ashikabi." She mumbled quietly before falling asleep with her finger lightly touching the back of his hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**I have never written my disclaimer so I am writing it now. I do not own Sekirei. Keep in mind I will never do it again so remember. Also if you read this chapter don't forget to review, it helps me a lot.  
**

_There was nothing around me, except for what was little left of the destroyed buildings and a string of dead bodies. They were all soldiers, and the stench and sight made me gag. It took all that I had not to throw up. _

_ 'Not again. Why again?' I looked all around me hoping that there was someone that could help me. I wanted to move, but I would have to trudge through the few remains of many soldiers. I looked around and backed up, only to have something extremely sharp stick into my back._

_ I nearly let out a short cry of pain, but knew that if I did I would just be making it much worse for myself. I tried to slowly adjust to the pain when a small and slightly warm gust of wind hit my ear. I stopped immediately and was frozen in fear and silence._

_ "Isn't it wonderful." The voice whispered slowly into my ear. It wasn't a question, merely letting me know that the gruesome sight in front of me was wonderful to it. I turned my head slightly only to see A face that was wiped clean; except for a sadistic grin. "Would you like to be next?" Without hesitating the blank being plunged the rest of the sword through me, tearing the inside of my body into shreds of paper. The last thing I could hear before succumbing to darkness was my own screams of pain and the terrifyingly gleeful laughter._

Akito's body shot up as he screamed in terror. He was panting heavily and his body was drenched in sweat. His shirt was soaked and there was a small outline of his body in the damp sheets. He put his head into his hands to calm himself down, until a small hand gingerly touched his back.

That struck him with fear he never knew was possible. He shot out of the bed and straight towards the opposite wall, putting his back to his attacker. Though what he saw wasn't the being from his nightmare, but instead Akitsu, who almost looked afraid that he shot himself away from her touch.

That left her with pain worse than anything she had ever felt. She got up onto her knees and bowed far enough that her forehead touched the sheets that weren't wet.

"I am sorry Master. I woke up to your screams, and attempted to comfort you. I should not have tried and deeply apologize. Please forgive me, Master." Akitsu said in her regular monotonous voice, but like the other times she apologized to him, he could almost hear how pained she was that she did something to upset him. Her apology made him want to beat whatever he had inside of him, out.

He didn't move closer to her nor did his breathing slow down he simply spoke to her from his spot against the wall, speaking in between gasps for air, "Akitsu… don't be… sorry. I just… had a… bad… dream. I'll be… fine." He started walking out the door, but finished in one quick breath before closing the door behind him, "I'm just going to get some water."

She sat up onto her knees and looked at his clock to see that it read, "4:18 A.M." She looked back at the closed door and stared at it waiting for him to return. Instead of walking to the kitchen he headed for the bathroom; he opened the door and turned the cold water on. He stood in front of the mirror and cupped some water into his hands. Before splashing it in his face he looked in the mirror to see that most of his hair was damp and clinging to his skin. He shoved his face into the sink and released the water after jolting his hands up. He grabbed a small wash cloth from under the sink and began to dry his face.

He quickly dried his face and looked back at the mirror and started to quietly talk to his reflection. "This is has to be the ninth time I've had that stupid dream in the past two weeks. Why does it keep happening?" He knew his reflection could do nothing but mouth his frustration back to him, but it comforted him to think that someone was listening. "I know my mind isn't dark and I've never seen anything close to it in my life. So why the hell won't it stop?" He looked at himself expecting an answer to solve his problem but turned to his door in frustration.

He quickly imagined that the door was slightly laughing at him before letting go of the sink and talking back to it, "It's not funny. What do you know you're a door; you just like knock knock jokes. He shook his head chuckling quietly, "I'm talking to my door, and I kind of told it off." Akito understood the line between reality and insanity, but talking to inanimate objects and himself was just how he dealt with fear; among other things.

He tossed the wash cloth back into the sink and opened the bathroom door. He moved some wet strands of hair out of his face thinking, _I should probably get a haircut tomorrow._ He moved to the front door and flipped on the light switch, quickly illuminating his living room. He looked at the small blue letter by his key bowl and read the back of the envelope that he missed before. "Happy Birthday sweetie." He smiled at the small message before grabbing it and moving to the couch. He flopped down and began tearing the top of the letter open being mindful of the message.

Once he finished he opened what was left of the envelope and grabbed out a letter and five 2000 yen notes. He was astonished by the amount and quickly opened the make-shift card and began reading its contents. "Happy Birthday Akito, I hope you have a wonderful day, and I know that you've told me you're having some money troubles so I've sent you some. I know you're going to want to send it back, but don't sweetie. Pay for some of your utilities or food, or maybe even a cute girl. But again happy birthday, and I love you honey. Love, Mom."

He smiled at the letter and chuckled the small heart next to "cute girl" He was about to close the card but noticed some small chicken scratch in the bottom corner. He looked at it closely and slowly deciphered the scratches, "Happy Birthday Big Brother. I've read that in America, on a person's 21st birthday they drink twenty one shots, but don't because I'll be doing that for you. Love, Harumi."

He chuckled at his sister's note. He didn't really approve of her drinking but knew she could if she wanted to. He remembered his mother telling him that the reason he wasn't much older than Harumi was because she became pregnant with her within the first or second month he was born. He smiled and put the yen back into the envelope along with the card and left the comfort of the couch to set it next to the key bowl once again. Akito quickly wondered what time it was hoping that it was close to the time that he normally woke up, when he actually slept a full night.

He walked to his door expecting to quickly peek at the clock, but instead of learning the time, he was slammed into by Akitsu and hit the wall falling to the floor with Akitsu still clinging to him. It was clear to him that she was worried, but he wasn't sure what about. He placed his left hand against her back and slowly moved it to comfort her or whatever reason.

He spoke slowly and soothingly hoping to coax an answer out of the silent girl, "Akitsu, what's wrong?"

She didn't respond, but simply pulled her arms from around him and curled them into his and her chest. He pulled her closer to his chest and when she truly felt that she was in his arms she spoke quietly, "You were gone a long time. I was worried that you left and you would never return."

Worry and fear; the first emotions Akito really heard from Akitsu's voice, and it ripped him apart that not only were they the first emotion's she's showed, but also because he caused them to be. He pulled her in closer so that her whole body was in his lap and she was close enough to hear his erratic heartbeat. It wasn't from his nightmare nor was it from Akitsu slamming into him and the shock he felt, but it was the worry that he felt for her. That she would feel abandoned when he was only in the next room.

He spoke in the most comforting voice he could muster and laid his head against hers, "Akitsu, I would never abandon you. I don't know why you think that I would, but I won't." He stopped and slightly hesitated before he continued, "Is there something that I can do that will make you believe me?"

She thought about what he could do, but it didn't take long for her to know what he could do. "Will you," She hesitated and blushed before finishing into his chest, "become my ashikabi?"

He was surprised at her wish and he didn't wait to show it, "But I thought you couldn't be winged."

"I can't, but will let me believe that you are my ashikabi?" she said never leaving the warmth of his chest.

Normally Akito would always think about questions that would affect a person's life for a long time, sometimes for days before giving an answer, but not with Akitsu's wish. He never missed a beat while answering, "Yes. I'll be your ashikabi, Akitsu" The blush on her face darkened slightly as Akito continued to talk, "How do I become your ashikabi?"

She shifted so that her legs were on either side of his hips and her face was directly in front of his. The blush on her pale skin was clear and she seemed slightly shy. "With a," She stopped and looked back at his chest."

Akito had noticed that when she was right in front of him she kept looking at his lips. So he took a shot in the dark, "A kiss?" She nodded slowly and he smiled. He grabbed her chin and had her look at him as he said, "So, like this?" He leaned forward and brought her face close to his before kissing her. The intense heat in her body was released in his one action, and she felt like she was being winged and he was becoming her ashikabi; except she didn't feel the intense energy burst through her back to shape wings. She didn't get that feeling, but she felt it was close enough.

Akito was almost enjoying the kiss as much as she was, and while she was not his first he did claim her to be the best. When they pulled back Akitsu fell into his arms as she said, "My ashikabi, now and forever."

And as she fell into a peaceful sleep Akito smiled and kissed the top of her head before saying, "Good night, Akitsu." He simply continued to hold her as his eye lids began to weigh more and more. _Don't worry Akitsu; I will never leave you alone no matter what happens. _Akito thought before he laid his head atop her own. Mumbling, "Never alone." repeatedly, until eventually he fell asleep, giving him the first night he fell back to sleep after his dreadful nightmare.


	4. Chapter 4

Peaceful and serene, the two feelings Akito felt as he was slowly pulled from slumber. Though he was awake all he saw was darkness, so he let his senses do the work for him. Wafting through the air was a rather sweet aroma, he took it in as far as it would go, and along with the heavenly scent he smelled something that wasn't too pleasant. His eyes snapped open and were nearly overtaken by the chestnut brown locks he was treated too.

He lifted his head with a sickening crack of his neck, and let his eyes settle before beginning to comprehend where he was. He felt the back of his head hit something dense and assumed it was the wall. He looked down too fully see what was in his lap. Tilting his head to the left he was treated to the beautiful and serene face of Akitsu. He racked his head trying his damnedest to remember the events of the night before. He shook his head roughly at the first memory, his nightmare. He began to pull all the events back and began to sort through them to find what led to his surprisingly warm and cold company.

_Nightmare, bathroom, fought with the door, opened letter, laughed at letter, went to check the time, smashed into the wall by- _Close to the ending of his conscious state he remembered. _Akitsu thought that I left her, and then I became her unofficial ashikabi._ The corner of his lips pulled up as he remembered their first kiss. His smiling lips met the top of her head as he gently kissed her and began to pull her closer to him. He felt like it was, what was the word he wanted; he sighed as his breath caused some strands of Akitsu's hair to scatter. Right, that was the word he wanted, right.

Her being so close to him, he loved it. There was nothing he wanted more than to be able to sit with her like that, but it slightly confused him too. He had a few relationships before, one lasting almost a year, and yet even though he knew Akitsu for less than a day he felt closer to her than anyone.

He felt her body shifting in his arms as she slowly let her eyes flutter open. Her wide brown, emotionless eyes looked at him as he lowered his head close to her neck. She writhed in joy as she felt his warm breath on the nape of her neck. His smile grew from there as he took in a deep inhale of her hair, and was quickly reintroduced to the sweaty stench of his clothes. His face cringed which worried Akitsu, seeing as Akito tried to get the pleasant scent she wore. She tried to move to her knees to apologize, but was stopped by his voice and breath echoing against her pale ear.

"It wasn't you, it was me. I kind of smell from last night. I'm going to take a shower." He gently placed Akitsu next to him as he stood up and nearly fell, but Akitsu caught him. "I guess my legs are asleep." He tried to laugh off his slight misfortune, and slowly sent his left foot toward the door. It supported his weight so he left Akitsu's grasp and walked through his bedroom door. He reached the small cabinets next to the bathroom door and pulled out a towel and quickly headed to the shower. He heard light footsteps behind and turned his head to glance over his shoulder.

Akitsu was behind him holding a towel of her own with a slight pink hue spread across her pale cheeks. Akito's eyebrow shot up in confusion and he slowly spoke, "Akitsu, are you going to take a shower after me?" She gently shook her head 'No'. "Then why do you have a towel?"

"Because I will be bathing with my ashikabi, Ashikabi." She replied as if it were common knowledge.

His cheeks began to burn slightly before he pushed away, "I'm sorry Akitsu but I'll be washing alone."

She simply shook her head, "I am sorry Ashikabi but I wish to wash your back."

"Akitsu, I can wash my back just fine."

"I am sorry but I wish to wash your back for you, Ashikabi"

He turned around slightly annoyed at her stubbornness, "Akitsu, You will not be washing my back, I will be bathing alone, and can you not call me 'Ashikabi', just Akito." He placed his hands on her shoulders hoping that it would convince her to stop.

It was, however, for naught, "Ashikabi," She walked away from his hands and bowed to her waist, "may I please wash your back?" There it was again the bow. It was horrible to Akito that in less than twenty-four hours he caused a beautiful woman to bow to him more than anyone in his life. And her voice, it was back to the near desperation she had concealed behind a thin wall.

"Sigh," he muttered releasing his statement in a sigh of its own, "Alright, Akitsu. You win; I'll let you wash my back as long as that is the only place your hands will go; no lower." He said jokingly but was taken aback at her deepened blush. It caused his suppressed blush to make itself aware. He walked around Akitsu and gently began to push her to the bathroom. "Alright Akitsu, you will go into the bathroom first and get into the shower, then I will go into the bathroom and get into the shower, and don't worry my eyes will be closed."

She mumbled so, but Akito was unable to make it out as he slowly and gently sent Akitsu into the bathroom. He quickly closed the door and waited a few moments before walking in with his eyes shut tighter than a bank's vault door. "Akitsu you're in the shower, right?"

"Yes Ashikabi." Akitsu quietly called out. Akitsu slowly felt around the door's frame, looking for the light switch and quickly let light flood the area as his hand snapped the switch up. He quickly began to undress, letting each article of clothing fall to the floor sloppily.

Akito felt for the left side of the shower curtain before gently asking, "Akitsu, if you aren't already can you move to the side without the shower's knobs."

"Yes, Ashikabi."

_Again with the Ashikabi thing; you know what screw it, I'll just think of it as a pet name. At least that way if people hear her call me that I'll just tell them that._ His hand began to slide into the shower with his back to Akitsu as he quickly and he quickly settled into the shower. His hand for the knobs and set to work setting the right temperature, but when he set it to a comfortable warmth he heard Akitsu groaning in discomfort.

"Akitsu, is something wrong?" Akito said quietly and quizzically.

"The water is hot." she answered back in a droning tone.

He reached back for the knobs and turned the hot water down enough so that only he would be uncomfortable. He shuddered at the water but quietly asked Akitsu, "Is that better?"

She stood there for a little while utterly confused at his action. "Why would you do that?"

"Well you said the water was too hot, so I turned it down to see if it would be better. If you want I can turn the hot water on or I can turn it all the way off. It's your move."

"This is OK." She answered with her cheeks warming ever so slightly.

"Good. Now since you were so insistent on washing my back there should be a washcloth, you can start now if you want." He heard some shuffling and he gently and ever so slightly felt Akitsu's surprisingly cool body brush against his own. His face warmed up but he continued to push away his body's reaction. Eventually he felt the cool and soft fabric of the cloth rub against his back.

_Well Akitsu you certainly achieved something great, not only did you get into my shower so soon after we met, but you also made me feel so close to somebody so soon after we met. _His thoughts wandered as Akitsu happily washed his back. She didn't show it, and he didn't notice but she smiled on the inside happy that she could be so close to her "Ashikabi". Their bond may not have been real like other Sekirei and Ashikabi, but it was real to them. 

**I understand this is shorter, but this story is rated T and I liked ending it on that note. I am also sorry about not updating after a while but I've been swamped and I'm starting another story though it isn't for Sekirei. For those of you that have followed me you will see what it is so when it's posted check it out. Lastly R I know its stupid to ask but it does give me the drive to keep writing.**


End file.
